Abécédaire
by Eleonnora
Summary: Un résumé est-il vraiment utile? Vous savez ce qu'est un abécédaire. Je vous laisse découvrir ma version de ce mot...


Bonjour, bonsoir, bon milieu de nuit !

Ce que vous allez lire (si vous en avez le courage et l'envie) est la première histoire que je poste.

Il va donc sans dire que mes nerfs font du tambourin et de la danse hawaïenne… J'en vois un qui s'exerce au saut d'obstacle sur licorne mais là n'est pas la question.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ces quelques petits mots hagards et vous laisse à votre lecture !

 **Abécédaire**

 _ **A**_ _rme_

Mello avait toujours adoré cette petite perle qu'était son Beretta. Il le huilait et le nettoyait chaque semaine, veillant à ce qu'il ne soit pas malmené, et, parfois, on l'entendait lui parler.

Matt en était presque jaloux.

 _ **B**_ _ons baisers_

Bons baisers… Quelle expression hypocrite. Presque comme sa relation avec Eru. Un sourire de façade, un couteau planté dans le dos. Une éternelle concurrence entre la vérité et le mensonge, entre ce qui est montré et ce qui est caché. Entre ce que l'on avoue aux autres et ce que l'on avoue à soi même. Et ce que l'on ne s'avoue pas à soi même.

Bons baisers de Beyond Birthday…

BB de BB…

 _ **C**_ _oup de foudre_

C'était un beau jour d'été comme on en trouve que dans les films d'amour. Le soleil brillait et les oiseux chantaient. Light se baladait, serrant la main de sa mère, ses grands yeux précoces épiant la rue dallée. Puis il **l** 'avait vu. Caché dans une boutique sombre. Semblant l'attendre.

Un beau, plus que beau, magnifique, splendide, paquet de chips aromatisés goût bacon.

Light était amoureux.

 _ **D**_ _ieu_

L avait toujours eu une relation compliquée avec ce vieux monsieur qui semblait régner sur les cieux.

Jeune, il lui avait voulu, terriblement, pour de son difficile début dans la vie alors qu'il était innocent, vierge de tous péchés, sans fautes aucunes. Il n'aimait, en plus, pas beaucoup l'idée que quelqu'un d'inconnu et d'éminemment supérieur et puissant puisse exister, contrecarrent toutes ses certitudes sur l'équilibre instable du mode. Il avait donc décidé de devenir athée, de ne plus croire en lui, de ne plus lui donner aucune légitimité.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il était épris d'un dieu auto-proclamé…

 _ **E**_ _spoir_

Universel comme l'amour et la mort, il s'empare de vous et ne vous lâche plus. Il vous prend aux tripes et vous serre la gorge. L'espoir. On en trouve partout, en ville comme à la campagne, chez les vieux comme les jeunes. Sauf à un endroit, un seul et unique endroit. A la Wammy's house.

A la Wammy's house on ne trouve pas d'espoir, non, les enfants sont trop brisés et trop intelligents pour cela. A la Wammy's on trouve l'Espérance. Celle qui se palpe, celle qui bat dans vos poitrines parce que l'espoir ne vous suffit plus…

 _ **F**_ _umée_

Cette odeur de tabac froid, cette cigarette au bec, cette collection de briquet dans la poche arrière. Tout ça simplement pour une bouffée de fumée blanchâtre. Matt savait qu'il se foutait en l'air. Quand il avait 10 ans, quand il avait commencé, il savait. Mais après tout, se disait-il, c'est tellement bon de se perdre pour ne jamais se retrouver.

 **G** argantua

Gargantua, ce héros de Rabelais qui mangeait tant. Ce héros qui ne pensait qu'à ses repas et qui était constamment affamé. Ce héros à l'estomac sans fin pouvant ingurgiter des sommes inimaginables de nourritures sans subir le moindre dérangement. Gargantua dont Light pensait avoir trouvé la personnification dans la personne de L.

 _ **H**_ _abillement_

A la Wammy's house il n'existait aucune règle particulière concernant l'habillement. Heureusement pour Matt. Ce dernier n'avait aucun problème à s'habiller normalement et il n'affectionnait les rayures uniquement par habitude. Cependant il remerciait chaque jour le ciel pour la liberté vestimentaire qui régnait à l'orphelinat.

Dans n'importe quel autre pensionnat Mello n'aurait pas pu porter ses si aguicheurs pantalons moulants de cuir. Quelle perte ça aurait été pour le geek…

 _ **I**_ _care_

Quand on vole trop près du soleil, on peut se brûler les ailes. Light en a fait l'amère expérience. Il a voulu jouer à plus fort que lui, il a voulu devenir Dieu, il a voulu côtoyer les astres. Malheureusement pour lui, il s'est brûlé et est retombé subitement sur le sol froid de ce vieux hangar. Il a éparpillé ses cendres sur les marches poussiéreuses et s'est éteint avant de lancer un dernier regard à cette étoile qu'il avait presque atteint.

 _ **J**_ _eux_

Near adorait jouer. Il adorait ce suspense haletant qui le maintenait durant toute la partie. Il adorait ce serrement si caractéristique qui enserrait son ventre quand il se savait proche de la victoire.

Le seul jeu auquel Near n'avait pas voulu participer était celui de l'amour.

 _ **K**_ _ryptonite_

Il était sa drogue. Son regard émeraude constamment brillant, ses épaules carrées, sa peau si pâle piqueté de grains de beauté, ses longues mains blanches, ses cheveux presque rouges. Ses sarcasmes grinçants et son flegme universel, tout. Tout. Tout était parfait. Mello ne pouvait lutter contre Matt. Il était sa kryptonite.

 _ **L**_ _emon_

Toutes formes d'attractions et d'actes physiques avaient toujours répugné Near. Imaginez un instant sa tête lorsqu'il découvrit, au détour d'une recherche sur internet, toutes les fanfictions plus qu'explicites que les fangirls enragées avaient écrites sur lui et Mello. On l'avait retrouvé le lendemain matin, évanoui sur son clavier. Encore plus blanc qu'à l'habitude.

 _ **M**_ _ort_

Matt n'a pas peur de la mort, à vrai dire il ne s'en préoccupe pas. Il n'a jamais eu la patiente de se poser des questions existentielles ou d'y réfléchir. Il sait simplement qu'il va mourir un jour, peut être vieux, peut être jeune. Il le sait et ça lui suffit. Pourquoi lutter ?

En faite Matt n'a peur que d'une chose : l'ennui. Mello et lui sont vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre…

 _ **N**_ _uit_

La nuit est toujours un moment redouté par Mello. La nuit, on est à découvert, en proie à ses peurs, à ses faiblesses, à ses cauchemars avec pour seules armes son courage et sa couverture. La nuit, c'est la parenthèse difficile entre deux jours.

Mais Mello est le soleil et, la nuit, le soleil se cache.

 _ **O**_ _pportunité_

Il faut toujours saisir une opportunité quand elle se présente à vous, c'est bien connu. Enfin, c'était ce que pensait Roger quand il avait lu dans son journal la petite annonce pour l'emploi de directeur de la Wammy's house. C'était ce qu'il pensait, avant.

 _ **P**_ _omme_

On ne s'est jamais demandé pourquoi Ryuk avait cette passion pour les pommes terrestres. Elles avaient plus de goût que celles du monde des Shinigami, certes, mais pourquoi la pomme en particulier. Pourquoi pas la cerise, l'orange ou l'abricot ? Encore une question qui restera insoluble et à laquelle on ne saura jamais apporter de réponse… Encore un mystère à ajouter à l'univers de Death Note.

 _ **Q**_ _uestion_

Matsuda n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions. Sur tout, tout le temps. Pourquoi est ce que L le regarde toujours avec ce petit air désespéré et excédé ? Pourquoi n'arrive-il pas à comprendre les conversations du détective et de Light ? Pourquoi les chats ne parlent pas ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas encore reçu d'augmentation ? Pourquoi on ne lui relègue que des travaux de tris et de logistique sans aucune responsabilité ? Pourquoi ?

 _ **R**_ _ose_

Mello détestait qu'on le compare à une fille. Il détestait même la simple idée qu'on l'associe à ces êtres faibles. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose que Mello n'avouerait jamais à personne, quelque chose qu'il garderait enfoui au fond de lui, quelque chose contre quoi il ne pouvait pas lutter mais dont il avait terriblement honte : sa couleur préférée.

Rose.

Magenta, de préférence.

 _ **S**_ _ang_

D'une belle couleur vermeille veloutée et profonde qui lui rappelait ses yeux. D'une épaisseur et d'une vitalité qui lui rappelait son âme. Si chaud et si froid. Si important, vital.

Oui, vraiment, Beyond Birthday aimait le sang.

 _ **T**_ _arte_

Soichiro Yagami aimait sa femme. Très fort. Elle était le sourire patient qui l'accueillait chaque soir, la caresse douce et attentive qui l'endormait, le regard brillant qui lui servait son repas. C'était sa compagne, la femme de sa vie, son âme sœur.

Et puis, elle faisait les meilleures tartes aux poires du Japon…

 **U** topie

Misa avait toujours cru au prince charmant. Petite, elle s'était imaginée, marchant à son bras, droite et fière, dans une belle robe blanche. Aujourd'hui Misa savait qu'elle l'avait trouvé. Il s'appelait Light Yagami, il était sa lumière, son prince charmant. Mais un prince charmant c'est une utopie et une utopie ça n'existe pas…

 _ **V**_ _ernis_

Si Misa hésitait toujours entre son vernis rose dragée et celui rose fuchsia, Light avait déjà choisi le sien. Son vernis serait celui de la perfection, il serait parfait. En apparence.

 _ **W**_ _hisky_

Les rayons du soleil jouent avec sa jolie couleur ambrée. Il fait tourner le beau liquide dans son verre en cristal. Parfois, il en a besoin, souvent. Pour décompresser, pour oublier les charges qui pesaient sur ses épaules, pour chasser les questions qui se pressaient aux portes de son esprit.

C'est son péché mignon, pense-t-il. Le whisky c'est le péché mignon de Watari.

 _ **X**_ _énon_

Il est un peu comme ce gaz. Lui éternel second de la classification périodique des éléments et lui éternel second de la Wammy's house. Lui derrière l'Hydrogène et lui derrière Near. Chacun un ennemi et une bataille perdue d'avance. Mais du courage, de la volonté, de la détermination et des poings serrés.

 _ **Y**_ _oga_

Pour se détendre, on lui avait conseillé le Yoga. Il était donc allé acheter une tenue de sport, un tapis adapté et un DVD explicatif et s'était échauffé physiquement et psychologiquement à prendre la position de l'arbre ou du chien tête en bas. Mais, surtout, il avait fermé sa porte. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils le surprennent. En effet, si les orphelins découvraient Roger entrain de faire du Yoga, s'en étaient finies de sa réputation et de son autorité…

 _ **Z**_ _eitnot*_

Death Note c'est comme un Zeitnot. De l'amour, du désespoir, de la stratégie, de la tristesse, de la haine, de la tendresse, des larmes, des sourires, des souvenirs, de la colère, de la rivalité, un combat, un vainqueur et un perdant. Chacun a son rôle, chacun est un pion. Le tout enfermé dans les petites cases noires et blanches pour l'un du plateau d'échec, pour l'autre du manga. Death note c'est une bombe qui manque de temps. Death note c'est un jeu avec pour opposants le cœur et la raison.

Lorsqu'un joueur d'échec est en Zeitnot c'est qu'il manque de temps pour jouer.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je poste cette histoire. Que je poste une histoire, tout court.

Une review ça ne coûte rien, comme un sourire, comme une main tendue, comme un regard complice. Une review ça ne coûte rien et pourtant ça offre tant.

So, review ? Merci d'avance !


End file.
